Ce qui se passe à Vegas
by Sakurache
Summary: 3 - Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas c'est bien connu ! Seulement cela va être quelque peu différent pour Amy et Dean vivant leur amour devant un Sam plus que grognon...Quand un esprit sans mêle, tout ce complique. Crossover avec la série Las Vegas!


_Crossover with Las Vegas _**Ce qui se passe à Vegas**…

Dean, Sam et Amy avaient parcouru de longues routes traversant la Californie et le Nevada à la recherche de démons à chasser. Ils n'en avaient rencontré que quelques uns sans importance, à croire qu'un plus important se trouvait non loin d'ici. Mais Amy et Dean ne se souciaient que peu des démons. Ils roucoulaient sans arrêt, s'embrassant et s'embrassant encore au grand désespoir de Sam. Il essayait d'être patient : Dean n'avait pas encore réclamé la chambre pour une nuit.

Ils approchaient de Las Vegas, la ville du péché et Dean ne tenait plus en place. Il adorait cette ville, on se demande pourquoi^^.

« Allez Sam ! On peut y faire un petit tour…On n'a bien besoin de vacances…»

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice dans le rétroviseur à Amy, qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

« Dean…Avec quel argent ? On ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser de l'argent dans une ville qui ne fait que t'en piquer !

- C'est la famille Aframian qui paiera ! Je t'en prie Sam ! On prend deux…allez trois jours…Peut-être qu'on y trouvera même une petite mort suspecte à résoudre ! »

Sam soupira mais finit par accepter. L'Impala s'engagea sur la voie express, direction la capitale mondiale du divertissement.

- Danny ?

Danny McCoy avançait d'un pas rapide dans le hall du Montecito. Il ne voulait pas croiser Mary Connell, son amour d'enfance. En revenant d'Irak encore tout chamboulé, il l'avait demander en mariage. Parole qu'il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui mais comment lui dire sans la perdre à jamais ?

- Danny !

Pas le choix, cette fois il allait devoir lui parlait. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mary qui approchait.

- Danny…Ecoute, ça fait trois semaines maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même et…heu…on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de cette histoire de mariage…

- Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail…

- Oui. Dis plutôt que tu me fuis !

- C'est pas ça…Seulement…

- Quoi ? J'ai compris tu sais. Je suis pas idiote. Je voudrais que tu me le dises toi-même.

- Mary…Je suis désolé. Je crois qu'on s'est emporté avec cette histoire…

- Je suis d'accord. On devrait se laisser du temps…Voir d'autres personnes.

- Heu…ouais, ça me va. Je dois y aller, Mike m'attend.

- D'accord.

« Finalement ça s'est bien passé. » pensa Danny. Il rejoint son collègue Mike dans la salle de contrôle du casino.

- Salut vieux !

- Salut Mike, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Ed n'est pas là ?

- Non et je sais pas du tout où il est.

- Et la salle ? C'est calme ce matin.

- Ouais, rien à signaler. Ouaww attend une minute, regarde à la réception.

Danny s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle et remarqua une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, flanquée de deux mecs plutôt pas mal.

Amy était en train de réserver des chambres pendant que Dean observait la salle, ébahi. Il avait hâte de pouvoir jouer mais c'était sans compter la détermination de son frère pour lui pourrir la vie. Sam s'approcha et lui chuchota « même pas en rêve ! » avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Dean s'aperçut alors d'une chose : Sam était grognon. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant mais l'aîné des Winchester, perdu dans sa bulle, n'avait rien remarqué.

Amy les rejoignit près des ascenseur.

« Désolé les gars, mais apparemment on est dans une super période pour eux. Il ne leur restait plus que deux chambres de libre alors… »

Amy regarda Dean avec un léger sourire plus qu'équivoque. Dean la prit par la taille et l'embrassa alors que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. « Bah voyons… » bougonna-t-il.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et s'engouffra dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Amy à son chéri.

« J'en sais rien du tout ! Et on s'en fiche… »

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes se fermaient, Sam aperçut quelqu'un dans l'ombre les observant fixement.

L'ombre en question sortit de sa cachette et se transforma en une magnifique jeune femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sourit à un homme près d'une table de Black Jack. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour du sien. Sur les caméras du Montecito, Danny crut voir un reflet noir sur les yeux de cette magnifique créature.

Il était plus de minuit quand Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé que Dean et Amy étaient devenu une sorte de Bonny and Clide des esprits et voulaient le tuer. Leur couple commençait à lui taper sur le système mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est vrai au début il était plutôt heureux pour eux. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Dean et Amy avaient le droit au bonheur. Mais peut-être qu'il était tout simplement jaloux…

Il décida de se lever, peut-être aller faire un tour au bar…Inutile de se rendre à coté, les deux tourtereaux devaient être en train de batifoler.

Sam enfila une chemise et un pantalon puis sortit dans le couloir. Au même instant, une magnifique jeune femme dans une robe moulante rouge sorti d'une chambre en parallèle à la sienne. Elle lui sourit et partit. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette fille mais Sam ne put mettre le doigt dessus. Il soupira et finalement, reparti se coucher. Un verre ne servirait à rien…

Huit heures du matin. Danny entra dans la salle de vidéosurveillance du Montecito. Mike, à moitié endormi, l'attendait.

« C'est pas trop tôt mon vieux ! J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans le coma !

- Oh n'exagère pas ! Quelque chose cette nuit ?

- Nan rien…

- Numéro de la chambre de la canon d'hier ?

- 216. Mais elle a un mec.

- Un des deux qui l'accompagnait ?

- Ouaip. Le plus petit.

Quelque chose sur une des caméras attira l'attention de Danny.

« Mitch, met la 26 sur grand écran s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème. »

Une femme de ménage venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre 224 et s'était reculée en criant.

« Il se passe un truc pas net là. » dit Mike.

« Bien joué Sherlock. Allez on y va ! »

Amy et Dean sortirent de leur chambre en même temps que Sam. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits dans le couloir. L'équipe aperçut alors un grand gars devant une chambre. Sam crut reconnaître la chambre d'où était sorti la magnifique femme de cette nuit. Deux autres, des ambulanciers apparemment sortaient un corps…

Après avoir échangé un regard, les Winchester et Amy s'approchèrent. Amy se mordit la lèvre : trop curieuse, elle alla parler au gars en costard qui semblait travailler à l'hôtel.

« Excusez-moi…Bonjour. »

Danny tourna d'abord la tête et répondit sans faire attention puis il réalisa que c'était la jeune femme qu'il trouvait craquante depuis son arrivée.

« Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire. Danny McCoy, agent de surveillance du Montecito. »

« Amy. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- A vrai dire, j'en ai aucune idée. C'est la troisième mort suspecte en trois semaines. Mais tout ça ne doit pas intéresser une belle créature telle que vous.

- Merci du compliment, mais détrompez-vous. Je suis du FBI. »

Dean observa Amy discuter avec le gars de la surveillance. Il était plutôt fier qu'elle puisse tenir un interrogatoire seule désormais. Cependant, il ressentait aussi une pointe de méfiance. Après l'agent Bradley, il avait remarqué que Amy plaisait plutôt pas mal aux hommes.

Puis, il réalisa qu'il était seul avec Sam. Il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation.

« Sam… »

Il était lui-même perdu dans ses pensées et mit quelques instants à répondre.

« Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? T'es épouvantable !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Dean ? Bon, c'est vrai, je suis peut-être un peu grognon…

- Un peu grognon ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! T'es tout le temps en train de râler !

- Bah, c'est que… »

Dean allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit frère mais Amy les interrompit. Elle avait mené sa petite enquête et avait trouvé de biens étranges choses…

« Hey les gars ! … J'interromps quelque chose ? dit-elle alors en voyant les Winchester qui semblaient en pleine conversation.

- Nan c'est rien, dit Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- La victime est John Kruger, un homme d'affaire hollandais. Ça fait une semaine qu'il était là à claquer du pognon. Il est apparemment mort étouffé…

- C'est un meurtre d'accord. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça peut nous intéresser…

- Laisse-moi finir Dean ! Ce type n'est pas le premier mort. Il y en a eu deux autres avant lui depuis le début du mois. Deux hommes, riches semble-t-il, et seuls. Tous morts étouffés mais ce qui était étrange sur les deux premiers corps le sera certainement aussi sur le troisième. A chaque fois, un des organes des victimes est tout simplement dévoré…Pour la première victime, c'était la rate, un poumon pour le second.

- Alors là, ok, ça ressemble à quelque chose pour nous, commenta Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au gars de l'hôtel ? demanda Sammy.

- C'est Danny McCoy, il est agent de surveillance. Je lui ai dit que nous étions des agents du FBI en vacances mais que si lui et son patron voulaient un coup de main, il n'y avait pas de souci…

- Et s'il appelle la police ? interrogea Sam.

- Et alors ? On a déjà berné la police je te le rappelle…

Dean, à se souvenir, frissonna.

- Et ce McCoy, il t'a cru ? Comme ça ?

- Bah ouais …Je sais être convaincante, répondit Amy en adressant un clin d'œil à Dean.

- Oh oui, je sais…Bien joué ! répondit celui-ci. »

Sam, quant à lui, leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les tourtereaux le suivirent. Il était désormais plus de neuf heures, un petit déjeuner les attendait quelque part.

La matinée s'achevait et le centre de surveillance du Montecito était presque désert. Danny, perdu dans ses pensées, attendait le retour de Mike, vers midi. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles ! Cette fille était du FBI ! Impossible. Pourtant, il la croyait et cela excitait encore plus la curiosité du jeune homme…

Mike entra alors, un gobelet de café dans chaque main.

« Salut mon pote !

- Salut, bien dormi ?

- Nickel ! J't'amène du café.

- Sympa…Dis t'as eu des nouvelles du médecin légiste pour le mort du 224 ?

- Nan, pas encore. Je vais y aller dans cinq minutes. Je voulais juste voir si tu voulais autre chose…

- C'est sympa mais tout roule. A part ça, c'est calme…Oh si ! Tu sais la fille de la 216 ? Elle et ses potes sont du FBI ! Ils sont prêts à nous filer un coup de main si besoin…

- T'en as parlé à Ed ?

- Non, je l'ai toujours pas vu. Je vais aller demander à Delinda si elle sait ce qu'il fabrique.

- Ok. Moi je vais voir le coroner. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Après un fructueux petit déjeuner dans un petit bistrot du grand Las Vegas, la Team revint au casino. Dean rêvait de jouer un peu au Black Jack, Sam voulait juste remonter dans sa chambre et Amy était la seule qui semblait préoccuper par la créature qui hanté peut-être les lieux. Alors qu'ils discutaient dans le hall, Danny McCoy, accompagné de Mike Canon, s'approcha. Une fois les présentations faîtes, ils les emmenèrent dans une petite salle du Montecito à l'écart de la foule, après avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient bien du FBI et Danny leur parla ainsi :

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment autorisé à enquêter sur cette affaire mais nous aimerions, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. La police d'ici piétine et vous comprendrez que le Montecito veut arrêter ça au plus vite.

- C'est pas bon pour les affaires…commenta Amy.

- Exact. Je vous remets une copie du rapport de police et du médecin légiste pour les deux premiers meurtres et aussi pour le dernier de cette nuit. Vous avez tous les détails alors si vous pensez à quelque chose, n'hésitez pas !

- Merci de votre confiance et ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera tout notre possible pour arrêter ça.

Amy avait répondu. Elle était très diplomate et savait parler, ce qu'apprécier les frères Winchester quand ils avaient affaire à ce genre d'autorité.

Après leur entretien avec Danny et Mike, Dean, Sam et Amy étaient revenu faire des recherches sur cette mystérieuse créature qui après avoir étouffé ses victimes leur dévorait un organe. Il y avait du surnaturel là-dessous, pour eux c'était certain. Cela faisait presque une journée qu'ils étaient perdus dans les documents et ils avaient plusieurs suspects. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, Sam n'avait toujours pas parlé de la femme qu'il avait vu sortir de la chambre de la victime. Dean commençait à avoir des crampes, les longues heures de recherches n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Il se leva alors :

- Bon. Un pause s'impose. Un verre au bar, ça vous tente ?

- Non merci, répondit Sam sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

- Amy ?

Elle s'approcha de Dean et lui sourit :

- Merci mais je vais rester un peu avec Sam.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et attendit qu'il sorte avant de se retourner vers Sam. Celui-ci la regardait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu avec Dean ?

- J'avais envie de rester un peu avec toi…

Sam sembla se contenter de cette réponse et retourna à son livre.

- Sammy…Tu as peut-être l'impression qu'on te met à l'écart mais c'est pas du tout le cas ! Nous sommes ta famille. Dean est ton frère et il t'aime, c'est sur qu'il est ta famille. Et moi, j'espère être quelqu'un d'important pour toi et toi, tu es hyper important pour moi. Alors sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

Amy, après son monologue, s'assit sur le lit non loin de Sam. Ils étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune femme regardait le cadet des Winchester dans l'attente d'une réaction. Il se tourna alors vers elle :

- Oh Amy…C'est beau !

- Tu te moques de moi en plus !

- Un peu…répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui envoya un coussin à la tête en riant. Sam le réceptionna et se leva.

- Sérieusement Amy. C'est sympa de me dire tout ça et évidemment que tu es importante pour moi mais c'est pas la peine…Je vais bien ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment y'a un truc qui me dérange…J'arrive même pas à savoir quoi ! Mais c'est gentil de te soucier de moi.

- C'est normal…

Elle se leva à son tour et le prit dans ses bras. A cette instant, Sam comprit. Il n'était pas jaloux que Dean est une petite amie sérieuse, il était jaloux du fait qu'il est CETTE petite amie. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Amy…

La soirée était tombée et comme c'était de mise dans les casinos de Las Vegas, Dean avait dû enfiler un costume pour descendre dans la salle et allait boire son verre au bar. Assis au comptoir, il commanda un whisky puis regarda la salle. Quoi que dise Sam ou même Amy, il jouerait et gagnerait. Il pourrait ainsi offrir quelque chose à Amy…Un bijou peut-être. Après Cassie, il ne pensait pas éprouvait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille. Mais Amy c'était…Amy !

Pendant que Dean pensait à sa dulcinée, Delinda cherchait Danny. Il avait disparu toute la journée. Elle l'avait juste aperçu dans l'après-midi aider Nessa à mettre dehors un tricheur léger. Mais depuis, il devait se cacher. La fille d'Ed Deline se dirigea vers le bar.

« Antoine ? T'as pas vu Danny ? Je le cherche partout !

- Non désolé Delinda.

- Pfff »

La jeune femme s'assit à coté de Dean et soupira. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui adressa la parole :

« Sale journée ?

- M'en parlez pas ! Et vous ?

- Ça va. Dean Aframian.

- Delinda Deline. Vous êtes un des agents du FBI de la 216 et 218 ?

- Exact. Et vous, vous êtes la fille du « patron » ?

- Oui. Vous êtes bien renseigné.

- C'est mon boulot. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Pendant que Dean discutait avec la jeune Deline, Amy était passé dans sa chambre laissant Sam se changeait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que mettre. Pour la soirée, un tailleur faisait trop professionnel, une robe était le mieux. Mais laquelle ? Une noire ? Oui, sa robe noire sexy ouverte sur le coté avec un décolleté souligné de paillettes. Parfaite pour ce genre d'occasion même si Amy n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de choses.

Elle passa un collier tombant à son cou et se regardait dans le miroir quand Sam entra :

« Tu es magnifique…dit-il dans un souffle.

- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci.

- Tu crois que ça va plaire à Dean ?

- Oh je pense que tout chez toi doit lui plaire…

- Mouais…Je sais pas…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben entre nous, ça n'évolue pas vraiment.

- Je comprend pas…

- Sam, on ne fait que discuter et s'embrasser ! C'est bien pour les adolescents ça !

- Tu veux dire que…

- Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

Sam sourit légèrement malgré lui mais changea de sujet.

- T'inquiètes, il va adorer. On descend ?

- Je te suis. »

Sam arborait un costume classique sans cravate, ni nœud ce qui lui allait à ravir. Amy attrapa une pochette noire assortie à sa robe et ils sortirent enfin de la chambre. Près d'eux dans le couloir, se trouvait la femme que Sam avait vu sortir de la chambre de la dernière victime. Alors qu'ils passaient devant elle, Sam s'arrêta. Amy le fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

« Vas-y Amy. Je vous rejoints. »

La jeune Woods haussa légèrement les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Sam se tourna vers la femme :

« Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Je suis Sam.

- Et moi Brenda.

- Enchantée. Je peux vous poser une question… »

Sam mena alors son propre interrogatoire.

Amy descendit donc seule. Elle s'émerveilla devant la salle éclairée de milles feux et devant l'ambiance extraordinaire que produisait le jeu. En traversant, elle salua la belle Mary Connell qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt et se dirigea vers le bar.

Elle vit alors Dean en train de discuter avec une belle blonde. Une très belle blonde même. Discuter était un peu faible comme mot. Il la draguait. Amy ne pouvait rien contre ça et elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle serait confrontée à ce genre de problème. Mais elle pensait qu'il avait changé. Ou du moins qu'avec elle, ce serait différent.

Elle resta figée sur place un instant pendant que tout cela lui traversait la tête et Dean s'aperçut alors de sa présence. Alors qu'il se levait et l'interpellait, elle se retourna, en colère et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Qu'elle folle elle avait été de tout abandonné pour suivre ses deux-là ! Sam n'était pas en cause bien sûr mais bon…

« Amy ! »

Dean la rattrapa. Il la prit par le bras et la tourna vers lui, le plus délicatement qu'il pût.

« Amy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut vraiment que je te le dise Dean ?

- Amy. Mais calme-toi ! C'est Delinda Deline !

- Deline ?

- Oui comme Ed Deline. C'est la fille du patron ! J'essayais juste d'avoir plus d'informations sur le Montecito par rapport à notre affaire !

- C'est vrai…

- Bien sur. Ce genre de fille y'a que quand on les flatte qu'elle crache le morceau ! En plus, elle me plait pas du tout ! Elle est beaucoup moins belle que toi…Et c'est pas peu dire, tu es encore plus sublime ce soir…

- Merci…Dean…Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. J'aimerai juste que tu es plus confiance en moi à l'avenir. Et en toi aussi !

- Je sais. Tu me connais…

- Oui. Amy je…

- Quoi ?

Après un instant de silence, Dean finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je t'aime. Voilà c'est dit. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Amy resta bouche bée. Il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Oui. Et elle était sure que venant de Dean c'était un gros effort et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et lui répondit à son tour : « Moi aussi Dean, je t'aime ».

C'était le moment. Ils le sentaient tous les deux. Il fallait vider ce trop plein d'émotions. Dean prit la main d'Amy et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs. Ils eut du mal à ne pas se sauter dessus avant d'arriver à leur chambre. Mais Amy avait quelques scrupules.

« Et Sam ?

- Il est grand, il se débrouillera. »

Dean ouvrit la chambre et embrassa fougueusement la belle Amy Woods.

Sam était lui-même fort occupé. Entrée dans une chambre non loin de celle d'Amy et Dean avec la jolie Brenda, l'interrogatoire était devenu un peu moins formel. La fameuse Brenda embrassait fougueusement le cadet des Winchester en l'entraînant vers le lit. Elle voulut l'allonger mais c'est Sam qui la poussa, cette dernière tombant sur le lit allongée sur le dos.

- Ouaw Sam…

- Je sais...Dis, je peux te dire un truc ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Christo.

Les yeux de Brenda virèrent au noir confirmant les doutes de Sam. La belle était possédée.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas dû embêter !

Le corps de Brenda se leva, gouverné par l'esprit qui se trouvait en elle, plus pour longtemps. Une épaisse fumée noire sortit alors de la bouche de la belle avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, inconsciente. Sam la souleva et l'installa sur le lit avant de courir au couloir. Il observa tout pour déterminer vers où était parti l'esprit mais impossible de le savoir. Une seule solution, les caméras de surveillance. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur et la salle de commandement du Montecito.

Dean fixait le plafond de sa chambre, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Amy, couchée à ses cotés, avait la tête sur son torse à écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Comme si cela faisait des mois qu'ils se retenaient, l'amour avait été intense. Ils se sentaient bien à présent et en confiance.

- Excuse-moi, je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain.

- D'accord ma belle.

Amy et Dean s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Amy se leva. Dans la salle de bain, elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea légèrement le visage avant d'observer son air aux anges dans le miroir. Elle était heureuse et peu importait les démons, les esprits ou les vampires, elle était aimé et aimait en retour comme jamais.

Sam arriva en costume et en courant dans la salle de surveillance du Montecito. Danny et Mike étaient là en train de surveiller justement un tricheur potentiel à la table de Black Jack.

- Vous avez quelque chose ?

Les deux agents de sécurité se retournèrent vers Sam avec un air interrogatoire.

- Quoi ? demanda Danny.

- Dans le couloir du deuxième étage…Je peux voir la vidéo d'il y a…Heu…2-3 minutes ?

- Heu…Oui.

Mike afficha la vidéo sur l'écran central et rembobina la bande. Puis il la passa sans rien remarquer avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sam.

- Vous pouvez la mettre au ralenti ?

Mike la repassa donc de nouveau et au ralenti, image par image. Cette fois, une fumée noire se distingua sur l'écran. Fumée qui sortait de la chambre 236.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? interrogea Danny en fixant l'écran.

Sam ne répondit pas et se concentra pour voir où l'esprit était parti. C'est alors que la fumée entra dans la chambre 216.

- Mais…C'est la chambre de vos collègues ? dit Mike en se tournant vers Sam, dont le visage s'était d'un coup fermé.

Amy aperçut alors dans le miroir une étrange fumée noire. Elle fronça les sourcils mais le temps qu'elle se demande ce qui se passe, l'esprit pris possession de son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Dean rêvassait, toujours allongé quand on frappa avec force à la porte de la chambre.

- Quoi ?

- Dean, c'est moi, ouvre !

- Vas jouer plus loin Sammy !

- Merde, c'est important ! Bouge-toi Dean !

Avec un soupir et devant l'insistance de son frère, Dean vêtu simplement d'un caleçon se leva et ouvrit la porte. Sam l'observa des pieds à la tête avant de demander, essoufflé.

- Où est Amy ?

- Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Sam se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Dean le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Sam ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son frère. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Amy sortit de la salle de bain. Elle-même était à peine vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Sam, surpris, tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas gêner la jeune femme.

- Amy…Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bah…Oui Sam ça va, ça va très bien.

La jeune femme s'avança et embrassa alors Sam sous le regard estomaqué de Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de prolonger un instant le baiser puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas Amy mais cet esprit, le même qui avait pris possession de Brenda quelques temps avant. Il l'écarta de lui, la tenant pas les bras.

- Arrête ! Allez, ça suffit, dis nous qui tu es !

Dean était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Quoi ? Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer…

- Dean, elle est possédée !

- Hein ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Youhou…On se réveille Dean…Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi cette fille.

Dean resta bouche-bée. C'était Amy qui venait de parler mais effectivement, elle n'était plus elle. Sam réitéra sa question.

- Alors…Soit tu nous dis qui tu es et ce que tu veux, et après tu laisses notre amie tranquille…Soit on utilise la force, comme tu veux mais tu dois connaître la réputation des Winchester….

- C'est vrai. Vous êtes célèbres parmi nous, enfin surtout votre père…Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? En fait, je m'en fiche…

- Arrête ton baratin ! cria Dean en s'approchant. Il voulait récupérer sa petite amie, et vite.

- D'accord, je m'en vais. Mais je ne vous dirais pas qui je suis, à vous de trouver les génies. On se reverra !

Amy ouvrit la bouche et l'esprit s'échappa, passant par un couloir d'aération. Amy s'évanouit dans les bras de Sam devant les yeux de Dean, un peu paniqué.

Amy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa tout autour d'elle. Elle était apparemment dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dean. Un coup d'œil sous la couverture lui indiqua qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Elle était perdue, la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'est cette étrange fumée noire dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme se leva et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de communication entre sa chambre et celle de Sam. Elle entendit les voix des frères Winchester.

- ça m'inquiète…ça fait une journée entière !

- Relax Dean…Tu sais que la possession peut être éprouvante. Et encore, on a eu de la chance. L'esprit n'est pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour la tuer.

- C'est vrai, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Brenda Holt.

- Exact. Alors détents-toi…

- Tu peux dire ça toi ! T'es aussi tendu que moi…D'ailleurs…

Dean ne put finir sa phrase. Amy venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dean en allant embrasser Amy.

- Heu…J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Amy s'assit sur le lit de Sam, à coté de ce dernier pendant que Dean expliquait, devant eux.

- Tu as été possédée…Sans doute, quand tu étais dans la salle de bain après que…Enfin j'espère que c'était après.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Amy sourit pour rassurer l'aîné des Winchester.

- Et alors ? Vous l'avez eu ?

- Non, il est parti. Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas à Las Vegas de ci-tôt, répondit Sam.

- Qui s'était ?

- Annabelle Rockfisher. Une veuve noire qui s'est fait tuée il y a six mois par son dernier mari. Une fois dans l'au-delà, elle se mit à prendre possession de jeunes femmes et s'intéressa aux hommes riches voyageant seuls dans cette ville, expliqua Dean.

- Mais elle les tuait rapidement…

- Oui, une fois qu'ils avaient gagné suffisamment en jetons et elle leur piquait tout.

- Et cette histoire d'organes ?

- Oh ben…Son dernier mari était un ancien médecin légiste de l'armée. Il lui a retiré tous les organes à sa mort…

- Oui et elle, morte, elle s'est mis à les dévorer…C'était une sorte de vengeance, ajouta Sam.

- Je vois…Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'en ai assez de Las Vegas.

- Moi aussi…affirma Sam en regardant Dean.

- D'accord, on s'en va. De toute façon, j'ai gagné pas mal de fric ce matin…

- Quoi ? Tu jouais pendant que j'étais évanouie ?

- C'était pour ne pas trop angoissé pour toi !

- Bien sur…

Amy regarda Sam puis se leva et enlaça Dean.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…J'étais tout à fait moi hier soir pendant que…

Dean sourit et embrassa langoureusement sa chérie.

- Bon on y va ? demanda Sam, irrité.

- Oui, oui. Allons-y.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie du casino.

- Hey attendez !

Danny McCoy s'approcha d'eux.

- Je voulais vous remercier. Même si vous ne l'avez pas arrêter, il s'est enfui et à mon avis, il ne reviendra pas. Et c'est vrai, il y a des parts de flou dans cette histoire, mais je vous suis reconnaissant, pour tout.

- C'était un plaisir.

Amy serra lentement la main de Danny en souriant.

- Faîtes attention à vous.

- Vous-aussi, au revoir.

Les Winchester sortirent vers le parking suivit de Mlle Woods. Alors que Dean marchait en tête vers l'Impala, Sam interpella Amy.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Heu…Oui.

Ils arrêtèrent d'avancer. Amy fit un petit signe de tête à Dean pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils arrivaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

- Est-ce que…tu ne te rappelle rien du tout ? quand tu étais possédée ?

- Non…Enfin, si…Je t'ai embrassé, non ?

Sam ria nerveusement et répondit.

- En effet…Heu…Je ne veux pas qu'il est…de…euh…tensions entre nous…

- Y'a pas de souci Sam.

- OK

- Bon, vous venez ? Dean commençait à s'impatienter.

Amy sourit à Sam et se précipita pour rejoindre Dean. Elle l'embrassa et rangea sa valise avant de monter dans la Chevrolet.

- Pas de souci…

Sam les observa un instant et les rejoint. Maintenant qu'il avait compris les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Amy, tout allait vraiment être compliqué…

FIN


End file.
